


Kiss to Calm Down

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Kissing, Noah has!! Anger management issues, Romance, but right now she has her idiot dumb dumb wizard boyfrend, she needs an inpersonal communication class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Spoilers for a character ig?? Idk i just. Noah Finway Babey!!
Relationships: Rick Shades/Noah Finway
Kudos: 2





	Kiss to Calm Down

Take a deep breath Noah, you just have to breath- arms are wrapped around your torso, even if you’re shaking, anger making your face heat up. Noah recognizes the arms, the quiet flash of purple that had enveloped her. The person she’d punched was backing away, she could hear her starlight apologizing for her.

They were being a dick, she’s had a bad day.

That’s no excuse and she knows it, her shaking hands, the sick turning feeling in her stomach, “Noah?”

Noah tilted her head back a little bit so she could see Rick, her eyes tired and angry, he gave a little sigh and brushed her hair out of her face “Take deep breaths. I know you didn’t mean to.” he spoke softly, watching the person walk away in his peripheral vision. Noah was breathing, leaning into him, her fists slowly unclenched and she blinked in confusion.

She knew what happened, she didn’t remember what triggered it, and Rick was quick to turn her around and place his hands on her face, his thumbs sliding under her eyes to wipe away the building tears. “Noah, it’s alright. They didn’t even lose any stamina.” he assured, and Noah nodded hurriedly, right- it, it was fine. 

It wasn’t, she was letting anger get the better of her again and ruining everything, and hurting people and not having enough control and- Rick was shutting down that train of thought in the only way he could think of- seeing her face start to turn and her eyes stare past him made his heart fall.

He gently kissed her, moving his hands behind her head so she couldn’t pull away. She made an annoyed noise at first, but sunk into it, staring at him when he pulled back and let his hands fall to the spot in between her shoulder blades.

“Thank you” Noah sighed once her smile fell, and ran a hand back through her hair, her heart and chest felt tingly, lighter. She hated that he could do that, and the fact his eyes would swap to black as if it was some kind of magic. “You were overthinking” Rick stated plainly.

She laughed softly, leaning into him and pressing her head into his chest. “Yes, i was, thank you Mr. Reads me like a book.” she muttered, and Rick laughed along with her, holding her closer. This was Noah, of course he could read her. Noah would say it was because they were dating- Rick would say it was because he was so close to her and had been for a year at this point- and, because it was Noah.

Noah was different, he still didn’t really understand how love worked, but he knew Noah was different. Noah was alright with that, especially when her boyfriend literally lifted her off her feet to carry her home- they both knew her legs get wobbly when she was emotional, they didn’t want her to fall.


End file.
